Comedenti Invasion
'Comedenti Invasion '''is a shoot 'em up video game. Gameplay The player guns down randomly generated waves of “Comedenti” zombies, which get quicker with each passing wave. Three firearms are at the player's disposal, one of which being a handgun, which fires brass NATO-style bullets at a slow (albeit damaging) rate. The others are a handheld machine gun, which shoots silver bullets at a quick rate, but with less accuracy than the pistol, and a flamethrower (fires short-range “explosive” fireballs). Comedenti zombies are divided into five categories; “yellow” ones, which are the most common, “red” ones, which are slower and more durable, the “green” ones, which are faster than the yellow ones, as well as the boss (slowest and most durable) and their minions (about as fast as the green zombies). The player obtains “cash” for each zombie they kill, the amount earned depending on the zombie’s type. An easy mode has been added, which gives enemies less health. Controls * WASD or arrow keys: Movement * Space/mouse click: Fire gun * 1, 2, and 3: Select gun Behind the Scenes * The game is based largely around Warfame's shooter game tutorials. Certain elements have also been taken from Funut Tutorials. * Comedenti zombies have a black and red texture on top of their heads. The texture is based on gangrene, a condition that causes skin decomposition. * The machine gun fires silver bullets, while the pistol fires brass ones. This color choice was based on the ''Scribblenauts versions of said weapons. By extension, the firearm sprites themselves are based on the Scribblenauts versions. * Brendan was initially reluctant to include copyrighted music and sounds in the game, believing it to be disrespectful to the creators of the audio (as well as the files taking up too much space on his laptop). After Unkle Shane’s suggestion, however, music and sounds were added to the game. * On the thumbnail, the handgun’s shots are not visible, which is a reference to how real-life bullets usually travel too quickly to be seen by the naked eye. * The three Comedenti zombies on the thumbnail getting shot in a row are a reference to a scene in Deadpool. * The only music played in the game is from Doom. * The blood effect in the death screen was originally going to be dark red, but was changed to a brownish red and later white after Brendan remembered that his game could get banned for showing bloody images. * The flamethrower in the game was former LMMCU user Crocodilians’ idea. * The flamethrower’s “explosion” function was somewhat unintentional. Ideas for the Game * 1-Ups and/or extra protection power-ups. * A screen shaking effect (Brendan tried to program one based on Funut Tutorials’ shake effect but it doesn’t seem to work with Scratch 3.0). * More weapons (guns that are distinguishable from the current three). * Make the Comedenti zombies act like they actually have a brain; if they get shot, maybe have them run away, rather than moronically running into the player’s line of fire? * How about Swarmer Comedenti that appear once, go back, and come back with six allies? Bugs/Errors * The shop icons display after pressing “Start”, even when the shop isn’t open. * The bullets don’t always come out of the machine gun sprite when fired and may appear to be coming out of the player's head instead. * The flamethrower sound is repeated multiple times with very little spacing and therefore sounds inaccurate to a real one. * The health power up does not work, nor does it actually resemble one. Trivia * The manhole(s) are merely part of the background and do not have collision detection. * Despite being harmed/killed by fire rather than bullets, the Comedenti zombies still bleed upon getting burned by the flamethrower. Category:Video Games Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:2019 Category:Comedenti Invasion Category:Venture Category:Shooters Category:Top-Down Shooters Category:June Category:Real Category:Discontinued